1. Field
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-83332) discloses a saddle riding type electric vehicle which includes: one main frame extending rearward from a head pipe; a pivot frame extending downward from a rear end of this main frame; a down frame extending downward from a front end of the main frame; and a bottom frame extending rearward from a lower end of the down frame and having a rear end connected to the pivot frame. In this saddle riding type electric vehicle, a battery is provided in a space formed by the group of frames in a detachably-attached manner.
Although a saddle riding type electric vehicle that secures a space for housing a large-capacity battery can run for a long distance, an operation to attach or detach the large battery entails a lot of time and labor. In this regard, the conventional saddle riding type electric vehicle intends to improve the workability by making the bottom frame detachable. Still, there is room for further improvement.
Moreover, the saddle riding type electric vehicle of this type needs an anti-theft measure for a battery which is detachably mounted.